Super Mario Maker 2
| designer = | composer = | programmer = Fumiya Nakano | artist = Ryota Akutsu | platforms = Nintendo Switch | series = Super Mario | released = June 28, 2019 | genre = Level editor, platform | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a side-scrolling platform game and game creation system developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the sequel to ''Super Mario Maker, and it was released worldwide on June 28, 2019. The gameplay is largely retained from that of its predecessor, in which players create their own custom courses using assets from various games across the Super Mario franchise and share them online. Super Mario Maker 2 introduces new features and course assets, including a new course style and assets based on Super Mario 3D World. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Super Mario Maker 2 is a side-scrolling platform game in which players create their own courses using assets from across the Super Mario series and publish them onto the internet for others to play. Players can choose from a selection of prior Super Mario games to base their course's visual style and gameplay on, including Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. U, and a newly introduced Super Mario 3D World theme. Gameplay mechanics and enemy behaviors can vary between the styles, with some elements being limited to specific styles. The sequel adds various assets and tools, including assets and a course theme based on Super Mario 3D World. This theme is especially different from the four others, with many features and gameplay mechanics unique to it. It also introduces local and online multiplayer modes including co-op course creation, where up to 2 players can locally create stages together at the same time; as well as allowing up to 4 online players to complete user-made courses, cooperatively or competitively. however, an update will be available at a later date which adds the ability to play courses with friends. }} Super Mario Maker 2 also features a new single-player campaign known as Story Mode. The story follows Mario, Toadette, and several other toads helping to rebuild Princess Peach's Castle. Players must traverse through over 100 Nintendo-created courses, in order to collect enough coins to rebuild the castle. Non-playable characters will also offer players extra tasks and jobs throughout the mode. A Nintendo Switch Online subscription is required in order to access any online functionality in the game, including accessing player-created levels. Development and release Plans for Super Mario Maker 2 began in tandem with development of the Nintendo Switch hardware itself, knowing full well that they wanted to develop it for the hybrid system. Nintendo veteran Takashi Tezuka states that the theme for the sequel was to expand on what could be done compared to its predecessor and try new things, which took the form of new course elements and new side content in the form of a full-fledged single player campaign. Tezuka also states that as players continue to upload levels, he and the development staff will use these creations as a reference for adding content after launch, viewing the dynamic as a give-and-take between developers and consumers. Super Mario Maker 2 was revealed during a Nintendo Direct presentation on February 13, 2019. It was released worldwide for the Nintendo Switch on June 28, 2019. Another Nintendo Direct was broadcast on May 15, 2019, which provided more information about new and returning features, gameplay modes, and pre-orders. Longtime Super Mario series composer Koji Kondo served as the game's sound director, while the music was written by Atsuko Asahi, Toru Minegishi, and Sayako Doi. In Europe, a capacitive stylus was included as part of the limited edition bundle of the game for customers who pre-ordered. Reception | EGM = 8/10 | GameRev = A dream come true for Nintendo fans |website=Game Revolution |first=Paul |last=Tamburro |date=July 4, 2019 |accessdate=July 11, 2019}} | GI = 8.75/10 | GRadar = 4.5/5 | GSpot = 8/10 | IGN = 9.5/10 | JXV = 17/20 | NLife = 10/10 | NWR = 8.5/10 | SN = 9/10 | USG = }} Super Mario Maker 2 received generally favorable reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. The online multiplayer feature, however, was criticized for its performance issues. Gamespot, who gave the game an 8/10, stated that online lag frequently ruined the experience. Sales It was the bestselling game in Japan during its first two weeks of release, selling 279,357 physical copies. By June 2019, the game had sold over 2.42 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling games on the Switch. Footnotes Notes References External links * * Category:2019 video games Category:Mario platform games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Video game development software Category:Video game level editors Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video games with user-generated gameplay content Category:Super Mario